helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~
ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ (アンジュルム コンサートツアー 2017春 〜変わるもの 変わらないもの〜; ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Spring ~Things That Change, Things That Will Not Change~) is ANGERME's 2017 spring concert hall tour. It ran from April 9 to May 15, 2017. The DVD and Blu-ray of the Nippon Budokan concert were released on August 23, 2017. The Blu-ray includes a live photobooklet and bonus footage. Setlist Hall Tour= #I Musou Strong! #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen #Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru #aMa no Jaku #Smile Bijin #Panya-san no Arbeit #Short Cut #MC #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Itoshima Distance #Otome no Gyakushuu #Wasurete Ageru #VTR #Mystery Night! #Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara #"Ii Yatsu" #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #MC #Taiki Bansei #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Dondengaeshi #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai Encore #Watashi no Kokoro #MC #Tomo yo |-|Nippon Budokan= ;Opening Act #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory ;Main Show #I Musou Strong! #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai #Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru #aMa no Jaku #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #Majokko Megu-chan #Short Cut #MC #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Itoshima Distance #Otome no Gyakushuu #Wasurete Ageru #VTR #Mystery Night! #Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara #Aa Susukino #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #Uchouten LOVE #MC #Taiki Bansei #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Dondengaeshi #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai Encore #Watashi no Kokoro #MC #Namida Iro no Ketsui #Tomo yo DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} #OPENING #I Musou Strong! #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai #Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru #aMa no Jaku #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #Majokko Megu-chan #Short Cut #MC #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Itoshima Distance #Otome no Gyakushuu #Wasurete Ageru #VTR #Mystery Night! #Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara #Aa Susukino #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #Uchouten LOVE #MC #Taiki Bansei #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Dondengaeshi #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #Watashi no Kokoro【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #Namida Iro no Ketsui【ENCORE】 #Tomo yo【ENCORE】 #ENDING ;Blu-ray Bonus Footage #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making of Footage) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona ;Opening Act *Tsubaki Factory (5/15 only) **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Absentees *3rd generation member Aikawa Maho was unable to participate in the tour due to her receiving treatment for panic disorder, which she was diagnosed with in January 2017."アンジュルム 相川茉穂についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-03. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 10 Shows Trivia *Takahashi Ai came to watch the May 7 night concert and visited ANGERME backstage."アンジュルム" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2017-05-08. *Former members Fukuda Kanon and Maeda Yuuka came to watch the May 15 concert in Nippon Budokan and visited the members backstage."変わるもの変わらないもの 1番大好きで1番応援してるグループです。" (in Japanese). Fukuda Kanon Instagram account. 2017-05-15. Gallery KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-MFT.jpg|ANGERME KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-WadaMFT.jpg|Wada Ayaka KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-NakanishiMFT.jpg|Nakanishi Kana KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-TakeuchiMFT.jpg|Takeuchi Akari KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-KatsutaMFT.jpg|Katsuta Rina KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-MurotaMFT.jpg|Murota Mizuki KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-SasakiMFT.jpg|Sasaki Rikako KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-KamikokuryoMFT.jpg|Kamikokuryo Moe KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-KasaharaMFT.jpg|Kasahara Momona ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic01.jpg|May 15 at Nippon Budokan ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic02.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic03.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic04.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic05.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic06.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic07.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic08.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic09.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic10.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic11.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic12.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic13.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic14.jpg ANGERME-Haru2017KawaruMono-livepic15.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule: Hall Tour, Nippon Budokan *Nippon Budokan Opening Act Announcement *Tour Goods *Discography: **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Concerts Category:ANGERME Concerts Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:2017 DVDs Category:2017 Blu-rays Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:ANGERME Blu-rays